utsafandomcom-20200214-history
Young Democrats
Young Democrats at UTSA (often abbreviated to "Young Dems" or "UTSAYD") is the UTSA chapter of the College Democrats of America. History The 1970's Young Democrats at UTSA was originally founded by Ernest W. Bromley in 1977."Roadrunner". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 22, 2011. On April 13, 1977, the Young Democrats had a lecture with Senator Joe J. Bernal."4-11-77". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 2, 2011. This event, which took place in HB 2.01.10 at 12:30, is the first documented meeting of the Young Democrats. J. Craig Youngblood, founder of the Pre-Law Student Association, was an active member during the club's formative years."4-97". Sombrilla. Retrieved December 13, 2011. Lupe Anguiano, the chair of the National Women's Political Caucus Welfare Task Force, spoke at the Young Democrats' meeting on September 21, 1977."9-19-77". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 2, 2011. SRA voted to co-sponsor a transportation forum with the Young Dems and Pre-Law Student Association in October."9-19-77". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 2, 2011. Congressman Bob Krueger attended the general meeting on Halloween '77."10-24-77". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 2, 2011. Celeste Scalise, an officer during this time, was one of ten UTSA students honored by the Young Leaders Society during their holiday awards banquet."12-12-77". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 2, 2011. The 1980's As the new decade came about, the group continued to be active and hold meetings on Wednesdays at 1:00 pm."10-20-80". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 10, 2011. On March 5, 1980, the Young Dems hosted a forum on the Permanent University Fund."3-2-81". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Then, a few days later, the group sponsored another forum for mayoral candidates to speak at, along with the CRs, Political Science Association and Young Socialist Alliance, March 10-12, 1981."March 10, 1981". The Paisano. Retrieved November 2, 2011. Liz Landez, a member of the club, was inducted as treasurer of the Alumni Association for the 1981-1982 academic year during the summer."6-22-81". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Meetings were held every Monday at 1:00 pm for the 1981-1982 school year in HB 2.01.08; they were moved to noon later on in the Spring semester."10-26-81". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 10, 2011."2-1-82". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 10, 2011."3-1-82". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Meetings in 1984 continued on Mondays at 1:00 pm, albeit in HB 2.01.04."10-22-84". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Wayne Terry acted as the principle recruiter during this time. Young Democrats hosted a San Antonio mayoral debate on Friday March 29, 1985. The debate featured incumbent Henry Cisneros and challenger Phil Pyndus and was co-sponsored by the Pre-Law Student Association and the Paisano Student Newspaper Association."3-25-85". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 10, 2011. It featured an inquisitive panel of both students and professors in the Kiva and was open to the public."3-12-85". The Paisano. Retrieved March 24, 2012. More than 300 members of the UTSA community were in attendance, as well as all four local news stations and both local papers."4-2-85". The Paisano. Retrieved March 24, 2012. On October 22, 1986, the group co-sponsored a debate between K.T. Patrick ® and Tom Daniels (D) in the HB Building with the CRs."10-30-86". The Paisano. Retrieved 24 March, 2012. On the 28 of September, 1987, Young Democrats participated in a demonstration outside of the San Antonio Federal Building in opposition to President Reagan's support for the Contras."10-19-87". The Paisano. Retrieved March 25, 2012. In the Fall semester of '88, the club held its member meetings on Wednesdays at 11 am."10-24-88". Roadrunner. Retrieved March 24, 2012. On Wednesday, October 26, 1988, Young Democrats faced off with College Republicans in the Sombrilla in front of the large lunch-time crowd of students."11-7-88". Roadrunner. Retrieved March 24, 2012. Later on in the year, Bromley, who had been working for Sosa & Associates since 1981, was named Alumni of the Year in 1988. The Young Dems met in the Oak Room at noon during the Fall of 1989."10-23-89". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 13, 2011. The 1990's The Young Dems debated the College Republicans and Libertarians on October 29, 1992 in an event sponsored by the Paisano and the Office of Student Life."10-27-92". The Paisano. Retrieved December 14, 2011. 40% of those surveyed in attendance deemed the YDs the winner; 39% voted for the CRs, 9% for the Libertarians and 12% were undecided. The Dems held a rally close to Super Tuesday of '92 to help energize voters on UTSA's campus. Renaming themselves the "College Democrats", the organization participated in Fiesta UTSA '94 (as well as the three previous ones). The group worked alongside the College Republicans to raise awareness of political issues and decrease UTSA voter apathy during the '96 Presidential midterms."10-28-96". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 13, 2011. Benjamin Mora, College Dems President at the time, led voter registration drives and Clinton campaign efforts on campus. Dr. Richard Gambitta was the club adviser during this time, as well a frequently featured analyst of American elections at UTSA."2-26-96". Roadrunner. Retrieved December 13, 2011. The College Democrats met on Thursdays at 4-6 pm in the Oak Room during the Fall of 1998."9-29-98". Paisano. Retrieved December 14, 2011. The 2000's In October of 2005 the College Democrats debated the CRs about various topics including the War in Iraq, abortion, immigration and affirmative action."College Democrats, Republicans meet for first debate of semester". The Paisano Online. Retrieved October 17, 2011. In November of that same year the Dems sponsored the open-mic session "No Nonsense in November" for students to speak out against Proposition 2, a voter proposition that intended to define marriage as between one man and one woman."Students speak against Proposition 2". The Paisano Online. Retrieved October 17, 2011. The Democrats co-sponsored an event entitled "Is There a Dark Side to the Homosexual Agenda?" with World Center Campus Ministries and Alpha Lambda Tau, a male GLBTQ fraternity, on February 28, 2007."Focus Archive". QSanAntonio.com. Retrieved October 17, 2011. During the Fall 2008 semester the College Democrats were notably inactive."Student political apathy sucks". The Paisano Online. Retrieved October 17, 2011. The organization student organization UTSA for Obama lead Barack Obama's campaign on campus during this time. It's possible most College Democrats defected to UTSA for Obama during this time period. The College Democrats fell to a permanent inactive status during the Fall 2009 semester. The first signs of the formation of the Young Democrats came up in late 2009, upon the death of the College Dems. Charles Wilkison, Scott Dalrymple and Jorge Villarreal officially founded the group on January 23, 2010. UTSAYD has persisted till the current day, where it continues to be an active force on campus. The 2010's The Young Dems made history on October 1, 2011 by hosting the Texas College Democrats' Fall Policy Conference at UTSA's Main Campus. Executive Board History Current Executive Board (2014-2015) 5th "Young Democrats" Era (2013-2014) 3rd "Young Democrats" Era (2011 - 2012) 2nd "Young Democrats" Era (2010-2011) 2nd "College Democrats" Era (2004-2009) 1st "College Democrats" Era (1990-1997) Festivals Notable Former Members *Celeste Scalise - San Antonio disability attorney *J. Craig Youngblood - Attorney and 1997 Alumni of the Year References Disclaimer This wiki is not owned or operated by The University of Texas at San Antonio. It is independent and unofficial and its views reflect those of its contributors in the UTSA community--students, alumni, and anyone else interested in helping out. Category:Organizations Category:Political organizations